


The Last Avenger

by jsaint34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: A story set in the late 21st century about siblings Nathan and Sarah Rogers.  They've grown up hearing stories from their parents and grand-parents about their ancestors, the Captain and The Widow.  Of course they believe these stories are just fantasy, but they soon learn that legends always have a bit of truth to them.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a jumping off point for a potential full length story, I'm only the first chapter in so I'm not sure how long it could be, or even if I'll continue. This first chapter is just to gauge the response should I decide to continue. Thanks for reading and as always, feel free to leave feedback I appreciate all the constructive comments that are posted as they always help me improve my writing.

Nathan Rogers grew up living what some could call the ideal life. He never wanted for anything and his parents doted on him and his little sister Sarah. They went to the best private school in upstate New York and had a bright future ahead of them. They heard all the stories about their ancestors, but that’s what they always believed the stories were, just stories. Their Great-Great Grandfather was a national hero. He had fought in countless wars, saved hundreds. In his time he had simply been known as Captain. The story went that he lived his life to always do what was right and stand up to bullies, but it was a solitary life, he feared he’d never find someone to love, to give his heart to. But all of that changed the day he met someone he didn’t expect. She was brave, fearless, and not afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She was known as the Widow, and she was their Great-Great Grandmother. But Nathan and Sarah never met them, only hearing the stories from their parents and grandparents. Of course sometimes, stories become myths, and myths can become legends. But other times, the stories are true.

Twenty years have passed for Nathan and Sarah. The two of them were inseparable, even with five years difference in age. Their lives would eventually take them on different paths. Though Nate didn’t really believe the stories about the Captain, they inspired him nonetheless. So he enlisted in the Army right after high school. Sarah’s path took her to medical school, and she excelled, graduating first in her class and becoming a world renowned Doctor. The next time their paths crossed, their lives would change in a way neither of them could ever have anticipated.

Sarah had gotten word that Nate was on a flight bound for home. He was on leave from his most recent tour of duty and she had decided to pick him up at the airport. This was a long awaited reunion since their last one nearly five years ago, the day she graduated. When he stepped off the plane, she couldn’t help but tease him.

“Hey big brother, you’ve lost weight. Are they not feeding you over there?”

“If I’ve lost weight little sister, looks like you found it.”

Much to the chagrin of their parents, Nate and Sarah always teased each other. But it was always done out of sibling love. Even during their worst fights, the two of them never stayed mad at each other for long. But even with the joke, she was surprised at his appearance, his dark blonde hair was lighter than she remembered and his blue eyes carried a haunted look behind them. In contrast to his eyes, she looked healthier than ever, her red hair now at shoulder length and her green eyes with the same flecks of blue, but more intense than he remembered.

“You keep looking more like Mom every day Sarah.”

“And you still look like Dad. I can’t imagine the things you’ve seen in war.”

“And I pray you never have to.”

No more words were spoken as they enveloped each other in a hug that lasted for a good five minutes. But when the time came the two of them walked towards the baggage claim. Along the way Nathan kept getting multiple requests for photos and people stopping him to thank him for his service.

“So, I’ve got a surprise for you big brother.”

“Not again Sarah, you always have something waiting for me. This time, can’t we just head back to your apartment so I can get some much needed sleep on your couch?”

“No. Because this surprise is one I think you’re really going to like. And I’m not giving you any hints. You’ll just have to see it when we get there.”

The drive took two hours and Nate couldn’t help but notice the familiar scenery passing by his window even while he was lost in thought. He had a distinct feeling he knew where they were headed and expected it when they pulled up to the house.

“Come on sis, Mom and Dad’s house? What are we doing here? I thought they sold it years ago.”

“Nope, it’s my house now. When they moved to Florida, they didn’t have the heart to sell it. So when I got back from Indonesia, they gave it to me. We’re home.”

As soon as Nate crossed the threshold he was instantly embarrassed. The house looked just the same as the day he left, the only difference being the big red, white and blue welcome home banner hanging from the loft underneath the stairs. 

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t make every effort to embarrass you to the extent of my abilities? Besides, the banner isn’t the only thing I did.”

“Oh no, what else did you come up with?”

“Not telling, just go check out your old room.”


	2. Surprises

Nathan wasn’t sure what to expect as he hesitantly approached the stairs. He had grown up reading comic books and loved losing himself in the colorful adventures of his favorite super-heroes. Sarah had never understood why he was so fascinated, and when she was old enough began playing pranks on him with their parents. One year they had all his friends hiding in the living room for a surprise party. When they all popped out of their hiding places they were all dressed in costume. With this in mind he slowly opened the door of his room not even sure what to expect. When he flipped on the light, standing in front of him was a six foot tall statue, dressed in a full Captain America uniform.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Sarah!”

“You don’t have to yell, I’m right behind you.”

“This is…is…,”

“What, do you not like your gift? You always went on and on about Captain America being your favorite super-hero. How he was just like you, always getting into fights by standing up to the bullies at our school.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that, but are you ever going to stop teasing me about my love of comic books when I was a kid?”

“Not any time in the near future. Besides, when I saw this, I had to get it for you.”

“Why?”

“Because you were my hero growing up. Despite all the arguments and the sibling rivalry, that never changed. You’re still my hero, big brother.”

“Really, I thought Dad was always your hero.”

“You know what I mean, so learn how to take a compliment. Anyway, now that you’re back, what’s the plan?”

“Don’t have one. I’d just like to shake this jet lag and…”

“Hold that thought.”

Sarah’s phone started ringing before Nate could finish what he was going to say. She even had a plan for the night, but as she listened to the person on the other end, the look on her face indicated bad news.

“I get that but…, my brother just got back…, I understand. I’ll be right there.”

“Emergency?”

“Yeah, have to go in to work. Looks like we’ll have to celebrate your homecoming tomorrow.”

“You’re not disappointed, sis. Stop acting like it. I know you love your job.”

“Of course I do, I’ve always found it rewarding to help others.”

“So go, be someone else’s hero. We’ve got time now that I’m home.”

As Sarah left, Nathan pondered his options for the night. He could stay in and hang out at the house he grew up in, but knew he would get bored after an hour. With that in mind he walked towards the storage shed his Dad had built all those years ago, and what he found inside was probably the most welcome surprise of all. Under an old blue tarp was the Harley motorcycle that had been passed down through their family for years. He could tell it had been kept in perfect condition just as it was the day he left after joining the Army. After a good twenty minute ride he pulled up at the pizza place he and his friends spent so many late nights studying.

“Place still looks the same. Bet if I walk in here…”

As soon as he stepped through the door, the soldier felt as if he had stepped back in time. Everything was exactly the same. The football jerseys were still framed and hanging on the walls, even the graduation photos from every senior class were still there. He stopped in front of his and caught the reflection of a person walking up behind him.

“It’s about time you showed up again Rogers. We knew the Army would keep you away for a while, we didn’t think you’d forget your home town.”

A small smirk crossed Nate’s features as he turned around. He had recognized the man walking up and the voice was one he hadn’t heard in years. But this friend was one he had missed almost as much as he missed his sister.

“Well, not everybody gets to live out their dreams of becoming an Olympic archer, Barton. Some of us actually have to work for a living.”

“Yeah, some have to work harder than others. It’d probably surprise you that I joined the Bureau then, wouldn’t it?”

“You…the guy who was caught smashing mailboxes at ten years old and cherry bombed the school’s toilets? You’re a Fed?”

“We all have to grow up sometime Nate. Hey guys, look what the cat dragged in!”

From the corner booth everyone turned to see what Barton had been yelling about. For Nathan it really was as if time had seemed to stop. Sitting in the back were all the friends he had grown up with, all looking older than he remembered. But when they recognized him the same youthful exuberance was still there in their eyes.

“Well get him over here, Jake! Rogers; you owe us all a round of beers for the last time you left!”

“Knew you wouldn’t let me forget about that one Rhodey.”

As he and Barton made their way over to the table, their other friends shifted to make room for the two of them. They were all there, the close group still hanging out after all these years. Dugan and Morita, the cousins: Triplett and Jones. There was only one noticeable absence, and it was surprising since he was the one always at the center of these gatherings.

“So, Stark couldn’t make it?”

“Eddie? Forget it Nate, he says he’s outgrown all these events. Built his own tech company from the ground up…”

“That’s what he says…”

“I’m telling a story here Barton, lay off. Anyway, thinks he’s too good to hang out with us now.”

“Come on Dugan, we all know he’d go that route someday.”

“Of course we did Rhodes, and you’re still defending him. I need another drink.”

Dugan walked off towards the bar as Nathan glanced around the table with curious eyes. He had known Dugan and Eddie were close for years, almost like brothers after they both lost their fathers at a young age. But the vitriol in Dugan’s voice left no room for doubt, the two of them had some sort of falling out in the recent years. When he was out of earshot, Rhodes was the first to speak.

“Don’t ask; Nate. I’ll just get it out of the way. Eddie had hired Dugan to be in charge of security, but there was an attempted hostile takeover of the company. According to multiple reports after the attempt, Eddie decided to try instituting some more questionable methods of securing his company.”

“And you supported those.”

“No, I didn’t. Eddie is my best friend, but I didn’t agree with his methods either.”

“All right enough of this. Enough talk about Stark and all the B.S. We’re here to welcome Nate home. Come on, can’t we just have some fun like the old days?”

“Good call, Barton.”

The rest of the night the old friends drank and talked about old times. They all spent a few good hours catching up, and as the night ended Jake and Nathan were the last two still sitting in the restaurant. All night Barton was trying to figure out what seemed different about his old friend. Eventually the silence got awkward enough that he decided to just break the tension.

“All right Rogers, spill it.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what it is, but something is different about you.”

“I just came back from a war. I’ve seen things you can’t possibly imagine. It’s impossible not to be different…”

“No doubt but, you’re back now. So, is Sarah seeing anybody yet?”

“Geez; Barton, is that the real reason you stayed behind? Are you ever going to get over your infatuation with my sister?”


	3. Departure

Jake and Nate ended up staying until almost closing time. Even though they were all friends, these two had become as close as brothers. So it still weirded Nate out every time Jake asked about Sarah. Eventually they both went their separate ways when the evening ended. Little did Nathan realize as he started up his motorcycle that he was being watched, and the roar of the engine muffled the sound of the person keeping tabs on him speaking into their phone as he rode away.

“Sir, Rogers is back in town. If we’re going to recruit him, we shouldn’t waste any more time. The threat…,”

“Is unconfirmed at this point; Agent. We know that they are out there, but without solid proof that they are planning an attack, we can’t move on rumors. Keep an eye on Rogers; that is your mission.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll keep you updated on what I discover.”

Over the next few weeks Nathan settled back into his old life, though it wasn’t easy. He spent more time with his friends, and got downtime with Sarah. But through it all he had the feeling he was being watched. Every so often he would get this sense that someone was keeping track of him while running errands, even catching someone out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned around, there was no one there. Finally one Saturday morning after a month and half back, he got a call that was completely unexpected.

“Yes Sir, I understand. I’ll be at the base tomorrow for the first flight out.”

As Nate hung up his phone he knew that going back to war was inevitable, but the reasons for his next return were the most unexpected. The terrorist group his team had routed suddenly came back with a vengeance. They were more organized and deadlier than before. But they were now also being backed by a bigger player, one with seemingly inexhaustible financial resources. As he began packing up his gear the front door opened to Sarah returning from a long graveyard shift.

“Hey Nate, you home?”

Sarah took a quick look around for her brother and didn’t find him in the living room. She checked the kitchen and then the garage. If he was here, he was being extremely quiet, a fact which she found unsettling. His bike was out front so he could have gone for a walk, but then she heard the loud thump of something hitting the floor upstairs. Though exhausted, she decided to investigate and made her way up, eventually finding him in his old room.

“Something wrong?”

Nate jumped a good foot off the floor when she spoke. He had been so engrossed in packing he wasn’t even aware she had been watching him.

“Geez Sarah, you could have knocked or…”

“Called your name? I did. Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m shipping out tomorrow.”

“What, why? You’ve only been back for a few weeks. I thought you were…”

“Done with my tour of duty? Not this time. That group, the Ten Rings…they’ve made a resurgence. My unit and I have the most experience with them so we’re being called back to active duty.”

“When will you be back?”

“Don’t know. Intelligence says that they’ve got a new benefactor, with unlimited financial resources. Top brass wants to know who is supporting them. By all accounts, this is going to be a long mission.”

“But…”

“Sarah, you know I have to go. If there was any other way, I would stay. But there are people over there who need help. And you know I don’t…”

“…like bullies, you don’t care what country they’re from.”

“Right, so listen; I’ve got to do this. But I promise, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Take care of yourself little sister.”

As he was stepping out the front door to go break the news to his friends, Nate turned back for one more chance to tease Sarah. He knew he wouldn’t be able to for months or possibly years to come, so this was his chance to get in his own parting joke.

“By the way, Barton won’t stop asking about you.”

“Jake?”

Nate closed the door with a satisfied smirk, not hearing the next question Sarah would inevitably ask. As he made his way over to his bike he had that feeling again, that someone was watching him. When he turned to check, there was still no one there. Riding off, he berated himself and chalked it up to nerves, he was about to go back to war, and this time there was no telling what was to come. Had he followed his gut instinct, he would have seen Sarah’s neighbor pulling out a communications device.

“Sir, secondary target is leaving. Everything is going according to plan.”

“You are sure?”

“Yes Sir, via the bugs planted in Sarah Rogers’ house, I have learned that her brother is being recalled to war. Our support of the Ten Rings is paying immediate dividends.”

“Excellent, the time to implement the second phase of our plan is approaching. But be wary, I have received knowledge that our enemy is tracking Nathan Rogers as well. These two truly have no idea how vital they are. If they are indeed descended from the legends, we will have everything we need.”

“When should I proceed?”

“Not until we have confirmation of their bloodline. But Nathan must be far from his sister when we strike.”

“Understood, I will maintain my cover until I receive your orders to move in.”

Nathan had been unable to get in contact with his friends for one last day with them. They all had busy lives so he took to wrapping up his last errands before he would leave town. As he stepped out of the pharmacy, the feeling of being watched hit him again, and this time he acted on it, grabbing the person he suspected. Ducking around a corner, he grabbed the man and pulled him into an alleyway.

“What the hell do you think…”

Nate was surprised when he saw the face of his pursuer. He had him by the collar of his shirt, but he didn’t expect to see his best friend, let alone learn that Jake was following him.

“Woah…wait a minute Nate…,”

“Cut the crap Barton, what are you doing following me?”

“You called me remember? One last day with the guys?”

“Oh right…, guess I’m just a little on edge…,”

“Because you’re shipping back out to war tomorrow. It’s understandable.”

“How did you…, my message didn’t say anything about that.”

“Sarah called me, you told her I asked about her?”

“I was teasing her.”

Nathan noticed that Jake wasn’t making eye contact with him, so he had greater suspicions now that his friend wasn’t telling him the whole truth. They trust each other so he let it slide for now, and took the opportunity to talk over one last beer.

“So, how long will you be gone?”

“Don’t know. The only thing I do know is that this will be my longest deployment yet. They’ve recalled my entire unit. This group…,”

“The Ten Rings…I thought you had wiped them out?”

“So did I. But apparently we didn’t complete the mission. This time…we will.”

“Listen Nate, I know it is going to be difficult for you to go back…be careful over there. The years you’ve been gone have been hard on enough on Sarah as it is, she worries about you.”

“I know she does, but it’s war, buddy. Being careful isn’t always a luxury we have. I appreciate your concern, but I know how to handle this.”

As he finished his second beer, Nate looked down at his watch. Hours had passed while he and Jake talked. He hadn’t even realized how late it was getting and only two beers in was atypical for when they were hanging out.

“Well Jake, I better get going. Got an early flight to catch and I want a few more hours to spend with my sister before I leave.”

“Yeah, I leave for a mission in a couple of days too, highly classified. Take care of yourself.”

“You too.”

As they parted ways, Nate knew that the information Jake had was not anything he should have known. The feeling that his best friend had been lying to him invaded his thoughts on the ride back to the house. He had also known that Sarah had gone to sleep right after he left, she told him she was going too. So when he got back, she was up waiting for him, and out of curiosity, he questioned her.

“Did you talk to Jake today?”

“No, why?”

“He said you called him, told him I was shipping out tomorrow.”

“I didn’t. The last time I spoke to Jake was…I don’t really remember when. It’s been a while though.”

“So he did lie to me.”

“You’re his best friend…why would he do that?”

“I don’t know. I trust him, but there’s something deeper at play here. You know I don’t usually do this, but this time I have to.”

“Do what?”

“I need you to make me a promise Sarah.”

“Oh come on Nate…,”

“This is important. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t suspicious of something. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself. Be extra cautious in everything you do.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes, I didn’t want to worry you, but this past month, I’ve had the feeling I’m being watched. I’d chalk it up to nervousness, but the timing of having to go back to the war zone, I don’t think it’s coincidence.”

There was a look in Nate’s eyes that told Sarah just how serious he was. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t scare her a little bit. But they care about each other, no matter the fights they’ve had, the endless teasing they did, none of that got in the way of how close they still are.

“Okay, I promise. But you have to make me the same one. And you better come back home.”

“Try and stop me.”


	4. Suspicions

After Nate left; Sarah’s life continued on as it always had. She focused on her work, caring for the sick and saving lives. Nate had always told her that of the two of them she was always the stronger one. But that doesn’t mean that every time he left it didn’t leave a big hole in her heart. Like their parents she always worried whether or not he would come back home. This time she had a feeling that there was something far more dangerous behind this recall to active duty. She tried her best to shake this feeling of imminent danger, and as the months passed she would never find herself at peace. The feeling she was being watched constantly followed her wherever she went. Even with that feeling she still had a job to do.

“Dr. Rogers; you’re needed in the E.R., Dr. Rogers…”

The page over the intercom startled Sarah as she had just walked in to the hospital and her shift hadn’t even begun yet. With barely enough time to drop her purse in her office she dashed towards the elevator. When she arrived at the E.R., her colleague Dr. Christine Palmer was waiting for her.

“Christine…what’s so urgent? I just…”

“You must have heard the page so you already know it’s an emergency. We have a patient here who demanded to see you. He won’t see anyone else.”

“Okay…”

Christine led Sarah towards the room where the patient was waiting. Upon her first glance the man seemed familiar and from the looks of his injuries he had suffered some form a blunt force trauma and was clutching at his body between his stomach and ribs. Though he was in obvious pain he managed to turn and look at Sarah.

“Dr. Rogers…thank God…I was…”

Sarah stared at the man now that she had a clear look at his face. She now knew why he was so familiar. As she moved towards the bed, Christine spoke up, wondering why Sarah seemed so unnerved at his appearance.

“Sarah…you know this guy?”

“Not really…he’s my neighbor. We’ve exchanged pleasantries as I’ve left the house. But never more than that.”

“Well I’ve got x-rays on the way back…it was the only procedure he let me perform. You want some help?”

“I should be fine; just bring me the x-rays as soon as you have them.”

“Sure…”

“Thanks Christine.”

As Dr. Palmer left Sarah began her examination of her patient. He had seemed to pass out from the pain he was in which prompted her to take a closer look. Her gut instinct was telling her that something was off about this man, but her Hippocratic Oath overrode reason as she shined a pen light into his eyes. In that instant he sprang up in the bed, wrapping an arm around Sarah’s neck and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Scream and I’ll snap your neck. You’ve attracted the attention of my employer; Dr. Rogers. We’ve been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. Now that your brother is gone we’ve been able to make the most of the opportunity presented to us.”

Sarah struggled to break the man’s grip, but his hold on her only intensified. Muffled words came from her mouth still clasped behind his hand. She could have bitten him but feared what such an action would cause.

“You have something to say? Blink once for yes.”

Sarah blinked and the hand that smelled of blood was pulled away, allowing her to breathe. She knew she only had a few moments to catch her breath before the hand was once again used to keep her quiet. Through shaky words she voiced her question.

“W-who are you? What do you want from me?”

“I’m afraid I can’t give you the answers to those questions Doctor. I can only tell you that my employer requires you. It would be prudent for you to cooperate.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then your brother, your parents…everyone you care about will die.”

“You’re with the Ten Rings. Why else would you make such a threat? You won’t get out of here. The security in this hospital is…”

“No threat to me. Nor are any of your colleagues. And I will get out of here because you’re going to take me out. If you refuse…one call is all it will take. We have soldiers stationed at your parent’s home in Florida. Your brother…on his way to Golmira… will be met by a superior number of enemies as soon as he reaches the base. Believe me…getting me out of here will keep your family alive.”

Sarah knew she had no choice but to do as this man asked. Christine was still downstairs retrieving the x-rays so she had ten minutes at best estimation.

“Fine…where am I taking you?”

“For starters…to the roof. There is a helicopter waiting for me there. Beyond that once we are on board you will be sedated so you can’t know where we’re going.”

“Then you’ll have to act as if you’re unconscious. If you move at all, security will suspect something is wrong and keep me from getting you out of here.”

“Getting us out of here. Don’t forget that. Soon enough Dr. Rogers…you too will be working for my employer.”

“I’d rather die.”

“He can arrange that.”

As her assailant positioned himself back on the bed and acted unconscious, Sarah turned her back to him and scribbled out a small note for Christine. With it in the palm of her hand, she pushed the gurney out of the room and let the note drop. Making her way down the main corridor to the elevators she passed by Dr. Matthew Strange. He could tell she was acting in an odd manner and questioned her direction.

“Dr. Rogers…is everything okay?”

“I’m taking this patient to the O.R. He needs immediate attention or he’s going to die.”

“You need assistance?”

“No…Dr. Palmer is already aware of the situation and meeting me there. Now if you’ll excuse me I have very little time left.”

As Sarah disappeared into the elevator Dr. Strange was still mystified. Granted he hadn’t known Sarah Rogers long but she is one of the best Doctors he’s ever had the pleasure of working with. She’d have no reason to lie so when Christine walked by the room he was working in with one of his own patients his level of suspicion jumped right back up to twelve on a scale of one to ten.

“Dr. Palmer…?”

“Yes Dr. Strange…can I help you?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Dr. Rogers said you were meeting her in the O.R. Her patient was near death.”

“How long ago was this? When I left…”

“Just about fifteen minutes…why?”

Christine thrust the x-rays at Matthew’s chest and pushed her way into the room where Sarah had been. She expected the room to be empty and knew something was immediately wrong. She and Sarah had been friends for years and graduated med school together. Instinctively she dialed her phone just before noticing a small piece of paper folded up on the floor.

“Security; …lock down the hospital. Dr. Rogers may be in immediate danger. No one gets in or out. I want a full sweep of every floor. Find her and her patient.”

Christine received an immediate affirmative response on the other end of the line. The note she had from Sarah was perplexing as it was only a name and number. Her friend must have had only a short amount of time to write the note before being forced by her patient to take him out of here. Without hesitation she dialed the next number and was connected to the local F.B.I. office in New York.

“F.B.I.; how may I direct your call?”

“My name is Dr. Christine Palmer…I need to reach Agent Jake Barton as soon as possible. It’s an emergency.”

After a few rings which infuriated Christine, the receptionist came back on the line. Her response was not the one the Doctor had hoped for.

“I’m sorry Ma’am; but Agent Barton is away on assignment. Is there someone else I can connect you to?”

“I don’t care if he’s out on assignment! This is a matter of life and death regarding Dr. Sarah Rogers! She only gave me this number so you damn well better get him on the line!”  
t  
Christine’s fury did not go unnoticed by the receptionist and she was immediately placed on hold once again. While she waited she received word that Sarah and her patient were nowhere to be found. She did her best to calm her erratic breathing as she paced around the empty E.R. room. After what seemed like an eternity the line connected and a voice came on the line, but the speaker wasn’t angry, he was confused.

“This is Agent Barton. I don’t know who you are but this had better be good because I’m on a highly classified mission. I’m supposed to be on radio silence. What do you want?”

“Agent Barton; my name is Dr. Christine Palmer and I’m calling you because a friend of mine left me explicit instructions to do so. I fear she is in immediate danger and she needs your help.”

“And this friend of yours…who is she?”

“Your receptionist didn’t tell you?”

“No…the call was rerouted directly to my phone…as I said…”

“Highly classified…radio silence. You can take your highly classified and shove it up…”

“Who are you calling about?”

“Dr. Sarah Rogers…and it’s a matter of life and death.”

Jake fell silent when he heard Sarah’s name. He had insisted on her behalf that Nate take care of himself but he now realized Nate wasn’t the one in the most danger. He had even hated lying to his best friend but he had been keeping an eye on the both of them for his boss, and they were now going to have to accelerate their plans to bring Nate back. It was only Christine’s voice that brought him back to reality as he thought he had failed his mission.

“Agent Barton…did you hear what I said? Sarah instructed me to contact you and I have no doubts she is in serious danger. Potentially life or death.”

“I heard you Dr. Palmer. I’ll take care of everything…the best thing you can do is forget whatever you know.”

“Sarah is one of my best friends. The hell I will…”

Christine was unable to finish her rant as Jake had already disconnected the line. He felt remorse for cutting the Doctor off and he could empathize with her over Sarah’s supposed abduction. But this wasn’t the time for guilt or rash actions. He had to contact his boss to let him know of the situation in addition to finding out how to proceed. The line only rang once after he dialed the number, connecting immediately.

“Sir…we need to accelerate our mission. Sarah Rogers appears to have been abducted already. It is not yet clear who has her, but if I was to hazard a guess it would be the enemy.”

“Speculation doesn’t help us in this instance Agent Barton. We need proof.”

“Understood; but hesitation isn’t something we can afford either. If the enemy does have Sarah, they’ll most likely be going after her brother next. If they get their hands on both of the Rogers all our plans will be for nothing.”

“Jake, the only reason I’m considering moving forward without proof is because you’ve put yourself on the line time and again and your hunches have never been wrong. Just be sure the risk you’re taking is worth it.”

“I’d bet my life on it Sir. And not just because Nate and Sarah are my best friends. I’ve read the stories about Captain America and his team. If there’s even the slightest chance that Nate is descended from the legendary hero, he’s the only one who can we can turn to. We have to bring him in.”

“I trust your judgment. Agent Barton your mission is a go. Bring him in.”

“Yes Sir.”

Jake had his mission and a team to back him up. Their directive was to go in under cover of night and secure Nate and bring him to their base. He said he would bet his life on this mission, he was betting a whole lot more. He knew that in the coming days his friendship with Nate would be severely tested, but they had so few options left. When the call disconnected he assembled his team.

“Suit up guys…we’re headed for a night out in Golmira.”

“Yes Sir!”


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys... I want to thank everyone who has read and left kudos on this story as well as my others. For those of you who don't keep up with the comic books specifically Captain America comics, one year ago the writers who brought Steve back to his youth decided to write him as having always been an agent of HYDRA. While this was completely due to the Red Skull manipulating a sentient cosmic cube into altering Steve's personal history I found the decision to be done only for shock value. I read the first issue of Steve Rogers: Captain America and I found the whole story tp be preposterous and a slap in the face to 75 years of Captain America's backstory. I won't presume to say what Jack Kirby and Joe Simon would think of this. But I find it completely disrespectful. Long story short they've only continued with this narrative turning one of my favorite comic book characters into everything he stood up against. I know that because it's a comic book this will eventually be retconned and Steve will go back to normal. But for me, this tarnishes the character I grew up with. So for now, I'm taking a break from all of my Captain America stories...I won't delete them, I'm just having a difficult time writing them with the current state Steve in the comics. Again thank you all for the support and someday soon I'll get back to these.


End file.
